Hero for One
by Bacon and Eggs
Summary: COMPLETE may cause blindness because of bad writing.A young girl of East city records in her diary the trials she goes through in a time span of eight weeks. Meeting the Elrics and a depressed boy should be enough for a little girl to handle, right?
1. A New Friend

**This is a new fic of mine. It won't be too long, eight chapters at the max. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Summary: "Mommy and daddy are fighting again. I think I'll just stay here with you until they stop." A little girl records in her diary the trials she goes through in a time span of eight weeks. From her viewpoint, we see the troubles life brings to those unfortunate enough and the hope others who choose to help, choose to stand up and be kind, can inspire in them.**

Hero for One

Prologue:

Snow quietly fell to the already white-covered ground outside the home of a military officer. Inside, a young girl hugged her grandmother tight after receiving her gift: a diary. The girl's grandmother smiled at the child, glad to have made her so happy. The rest of the celebration for the nine-year-old's birthday continued on, occasional squeals of joy coming from the happy girl's mouth.

Later that night, while the rest of the household slept soundly, a diary is opened and written on for the first time, welcoming words with open arms. It will soon become the only witness to the trials of a child that needs help, unless others stand up and help.

123456789876543212345678987654321

Week one: A New Friend

Monday, 10:00 P.M.

Dear diary,

Hello! You are going to be my best friend! I'm so happy Granny gave you to me for my birthday. Now I have someone to talk to at home.

Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amanda DeRon. I am now nine years old, and today is my birthday. I have straight brown hair and green eyes. I usually wear a simple pair of jeans and shirt to school, but since it's winter I have to wear a comfy coat.

I live with my mommy and daddy. Granny came to visit for my birthday, but she left already. My daddy is in the military. He works hard all day long. Mommy stays at home and cleans. She makes the best beef stew ever! We live in a house nearby where my daddy works, so he can get there easily. I walk by there every day on my way to school. We are in East. I like it here. I've lived here my entire life.

I can't talk anymore tonight. Daddy doesn't like it when I stay up late. Good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Tuesday, 9:00 P.M.

Dear diary,

I made a new friend today. His name is Keith. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He's quiet and doesn't talk much, like me. He usually sits alone for lunch, also like me. But today I wanted to be nice and have a friend, so I sat next to him. We didn't talk, but it still felt nice to be able to sit next to someone during lunchtime at school.

One of the older girls called me a skinny freak today. I don't know why. All I did was accidentally brush my arm against hers in the hallway. I didn't say anything, even after she pushed me a little. I didn't want ot get in trouble with the older kids.

I saw a boy at the military place today on my way home. He had blond hair tied in a braid and wore a red jacket. I only saw his back, because he was talking to someone in a giant metal suit. I wonder how he could walk around like that, wearing all that metal. I would fall over!

I have to go to bed now. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Wednesday, 9:34 P.M.

Dear diary,

It snowed a lot last night. The snow came up to my knees! I wanted to play outside in the snow, but we weren't allowed out for recess. Teacher said we couldn't play in the snow at school, and we would have to wait when we went home. But mommy didn't let me play outside at home either. She said I didn't deserve it, and that I should do more work around the house. Maybe if I'm good the rest of the week, mommy will let me play in the snow before it all melts.

Keith and I sat together at lunch again today. No one sat at our table, but that's okay with me. We get the whole table to ourselves now. He still doesn't talk to me. Maybe he will later.

I didn't see that boy at the military place today. Maybe he was visting his daddy just for the day yesterday.

I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Thursday, 9:55 P.M.

Dear diary,

Today was a normal day. I walked to school, ate lunch with Keith, and passed by the military place on my way home. Mommy cooked beef stew for dinner, so I was happy. Daddy came home later than usual. I heard them talking downstairs in the living room earlier.

I saw the boy again. He has golden eyes. I like his eyes. They're pretty. He was with the man in metal again. Maybe that's his daddy. What do you think? He wore all black, except for white gloves and his red coat. I wonder if someone close to him died. That would explain the black. I don't think he saw me. I'm small, and people don't usually pay attention to me.

I'm going to bed now. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Friday, 9:25 P.M.

Dear diary,

Keith spoke today. He said, "Hi." It wasn't much, but at least he talked to me, right? I said hi back, and then we ate the rest of our lunches in silence. One of the older kids called us weird. We ignored them. Keith always ignores everyone, even me. Except for today, that is.

I've taken up writing poetry. It's fun, and it helps me focus more. I've only written one poem, though. It's not very good. I don't think I'll let anyone read it. Maybe I'll let people read my poems later, when they're better. I'll read one to you, too.

I heard mommy and daddy talking downstairs again after I went to bed. I hear them now, actually. They sound a little angry. Maybe they'll be better in the morning. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Saturday, 9:35 P.M.

Dear diary,

Guess what? I don't have school tomorrow! Maybe mommy will let me play outside in the snow. It snowed again today, so I'll still have some to play in.

I saw the boy again. He looked kinda sad. I wanted to go over and cheer him up, but I didn't want to bother them. Besides, they don't let me past the big gates. Those gates scare me. They're so big and ugly, looming over me. I don't like it at all.

Keith said hi again. I hope he'll talk more later. I want a friend to talk to other than you. No one else my age likes me. I don't know why.

An older girl called my hair icky. I guess it is, kinda. It's straight and just hangs from my head. Other girls have hair that practically bounces as they walk. Mine just lays there. Maybe mommy will give me a hair cut and make my hair pretty. I'll ask.

I'm tired. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Sunday, 9:45 P.M.

Dear diary,

Daddy took me to town today. He got off of work early, he said, and wanted to spend some time with me. I didn't understand why he wanted to spend more time with me now. He never did before. He took me to get some hot chocolate, as a treat, in the military place. I like the hot chocolate there. It's really good. I didn't see the metal man there, or the boy.

Mommy was angry when she found out daddy took me out for a treat. She told me to stay away from him. Why would I do that? He's my daddy! I don't understand adults sometimes.

Mommy wouldn't let me play outside when I got home. I was mad at her, so I went to my room and stayed there until dinner time. She used to always let me play outside. Why won't she now?

I'm going to bed now. I'm really tired and confused. Maybe I'll be better in the morning. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

**That wasn't as good as I hoped it'd be. Ah well. Review, and I might be quicker with updating. **

**Question time. Now, answer this: Ed Elric or Al Eric?**

**Review please!**


	2. Trouble Begins

**Hello everyone! I noticed that this chapter is a little short, but I did that on purpose. You'll see why next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

123456789876543212345678987654321

Hero for One

Week 2: Trouble Begins

Monday, 9:20 P.M.

Dear diary,

Another big kid insulted me again. They seem to be picking on me a lot lately. Keith is picked on, too, but much worse. They hurt him, sometimes really badly. But maybe they'll leave us alone tomorrow.

I saw that boy again. Except this time I was in the military place, and I kinda met him. Daddy picked me up after school and took me to work with him, saying he would play with me after he was done. I think he lied. He didn't play with me at all. He just had me sit in his office while he wrote stuff on papers. I didn't have anything else to do, so I brought out my writing book to write a poem. I got bored after awhile, so I snuck out of daddy's office while he was on the phone.

I wandered down the hall for a while, looking for something to do. After wandering up and down hallways, I decided to go back. But I couldn't find my daddy's office again. I was lost. I don't cry, so instead I wandered around a bit. I was still lost after a few minutes, and I started to get scared. Then I turned the corner and ran into the big metal man. I hurt my nose on his metal leg. It hurt really badly!

He noticed me instantly and started to talk to me. For being so big, he sure did have a small voice. The boy with the golden eyes walked out of a nearby door, looking angry. After he noticed me, he asked the metal man who I was.

I stood straight and tall and told them who I was and that my daddy was in the military. I also said I was lost. The metal boy (his voice is too small to be a man's) told me they would help me. So, they helped me find my daddy's office. He was still working at his desk. He hadn't even noticed I was gone. It was okay with me. People don't usually notice me.

That's all that happened today. Daddy yelled at me for leaving his office and slapped me across the face. I didn't cry, but I was sad. Daddy never hurt me before. I'm going to bed now. I still don't know the golden-eyed boy's name. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Tuesday, 9:45 P.M.

Dear diary,

Mommy and daddy sent me to bed early again. I can hear them talking now. I don't know what they're saying, but I know it's important. Otherwise, they would've let me listen.

Daddy just yelled at mommy. I wonder why? I don't understand adults. They confuse me. First, mommy said she loved me. Then she shoved me into my room. I fell to the ground and hit my head on the door. I'm fine now, but it still hurt. Do you know what's wrong with everyone?

Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Wednesday, 9:336 P.M.

Dear diary,

Keith is being more social. He asked me what my name was, and what I liked. I told him, smiling the whole time. When I told him he was my friend, he stared at me a little before returning to his lunch. I think that shocked him a bit. Maybe he never had a friend before. Well, I'll be his friend! You can, too, if you want.

I saw the boy with the golden eyes again. I still don't know his name. I wish I did. But I'm too shy to ask. I wonder if we'll ever meet again? I would like to.

I want to know why mommy and daddy are always sending me to my room early and talking after I go to bed. I'll ask mommy tomorrow. Maybe she'll tell me.

Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Thursday, 9:47 P.M.

Dear diary,

I see the boy everyday now. He's always talking with the metal boy, so he doesn't see me or talk to me. But at least I get to see him. I like his eyes. They're pretty. They remind me of the sun.

Mommy won't let me go outside any more. I wish she would let me go outside. I like the snow. It sparkles in the sunlight. It's pretty, too. I want to build a snowman with Keith. But I don't know where he lives, or if he's allowed to play in the snow.

Daddy walks me all the way to school, instead of leaving at the military place when we pass it like usual. I think he doesn't want me to play either. Daddy keeps acting meaner to me than usual. I hope he doesn't hit me again.

I'm tired. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Friday, 9:56 P.M.

Dear diary,

Keith is acting more like a friend now. He says hi and asks me questions. I enjoy lunchtime now. Before I hated it, because no one sat with me. But now I have a friend to talk to. I also have you, so that I can talk to someone at home. I know you aren't real, but it still makes me feel better to tell you things.

Mommy isn't being as nice to me as before. She yells at me a lot. I don't like it. She yelled at me for something I didn't do, today. I didn't cry, though. I never cry. Daddy says only weak people cry. I won't be weak.

The older kids at school pick on me more often now. One of the older boys pulled my hair. A girl from my class called me a bad name. I don't like school anymore. The only good part is eating lunch with Keith and being able to see the boy after school everyday.

Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

Saturday, 9:57 P.M.

Dear diary,

The big kids are being really mean to me. Someone pushed me near the staircase, and I almost fell down. Keith was with me. He stared at them until they left. I like having a friend.

Mommy hit me today. I only wanted to play in the snow. I don't understand why. Here's what happened. Maybe you'll understand.

I was walking home as usual and saw some kids my age building a snowman. Two were having a snowball fight. I wanted to play, too, and when I asked they let me. I guess it got kinda late, 'cause mommy came looking for me. She found me throwing snowballs at another boy outside of the military place. She grabbed my arm and pulled me home, scolding me the whole way. When we got home, mommy slapped me and pushed me into my room. She locked the door from the outside and told me I was going to bed with out dinner.

I'm a little hungry, but it's okay as long as I don't think about it. Mommy's yelling at daddy downstairs. I'm gonna go to bed now. I don't wanna get in trouble. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789876543212345678987654321

**Okay, that was week two. What do you think? I'll give a carton of ice cream to anyone who guesses what I left out in this chapter (kinda easy if ya ask me). Review please.**


	3. New Friends

**Hey, y'all. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school, a wedding, etc. Enjoy!**

**ooooooooOOBuBBlesOOoooooooo: Thank you! Don't worry, she'll meet Ed _very _soon!**

Hero for One

Week 3: New Friends

12345678987654321

Monday, 10:00 P.M.

Dear diary,

I'm sorry for not writing yesterday. I wasn't able to, because something happened. It wasn't really a good thing, but I'm still happy that it happened. Here's what happened. I'll write it like a story!

I was out with Daddy, and we were heading home. Daddy had taken me out to buy me a present. He said I could pick whatever I wanted, so I chose a stuffed angel cat. She's pink and pretty! I'll call her Hope. I like that name. Anyway, we were walking past the big iron gates of the military place when some soldier ran outside. He came up to us and spoke to Daddy in a quiet voice. I couldn't hear him, but I didn't really care, so I just talked softly to Hope. I was just telling her about you when Daddy kneeled down to look me in the face. He told me to stay where I was while he went inside really quick. I nodded. I knew I wouldn't be alone, because Hope was with me.

Daddy went inside the gates with the soldier, and I was left outside with Hope. It started to snow after a few minutes, so I wrapped Hope in my scarf to keep the snow out of her fur. I stood for a bit, but my legs started to hurt, so I sat down against the wall, Hope next to me. I waited even longer, and Daddy still didn't come out. I listened to him, though, and stayed where I was. I wanted to be a good daughter.

I saw small people coming towards me from the side, so I stood up and held Hope in my hand. The small people came closer and I saw that they were actually kids, like me. I stood still and waited for them to pass with my head down. But they didn't pass me. They stopped in front of me. When I looked up, I saw that each of the three boys had evil look sin their eyes. I started to back up, but couldn't because the wall was behind me. They asked what I was doing there, and called me a loser. I didn't answer, 'cause I didn't want to get in trouble.

They seemed to get mad, and the bigger one grabbed my coat. He said something mean to me and shoved me back, hitting me against the wall. My head hit the hard blocks, and I think I saw some sparkles. The boy pulled me away from the wall and pushed me to the side. Another boy stopped me from falling, but pushed me again. The other boy did the same thing, and shoved me into the older, bigger boy again. He glared at me. I don't know why, I didn't do anything. He said I would pay for being born.

Then he hit me, punching my face. I fell to my knees holding my cheek. I t really hurt, and I got tears in my eyes from it. The other boys crowded around me. One punched me in the eye. That really hurt. The other boy kicked my side. The other two kicked me, too, making me fall to all fours. I glanced up through the snow and pain to see Hope lying away from us. I was happy that she didn't have to suffer like me.

The boys beat me up some more, then left when it got too cold. They laughed as they hit me, calling me names and laughing at my pain. I felt tears fall down my face and into the snow.

It started to get colder, and Daddy wasn't back yet. I felt dizzy, so I laid my head down. I saw Hope lying nearby. I reached out to grab her and pull her closer to me so she wouldn't get cold, but I couldn't reach. I tried for a bit, but my arm got tired, and I couldn't reach around the boy. I felt really dizzy.

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the laughter of the boys. The three stopped, looking to the military place. I think I saw one of them become scared, but I'm not sure. I couldn't see very well. I heard the voice again, followed by footsteps. The three boys ran away, laughing. I felt so weak and the snow was so thick and cold, I could only watch as two shadows, one big and one smaller than the other, coming towards me. I watched as the smaller one crouched down beside me, asking if I was okay. I couldn't move my head, so I whimpered out a small noise. I don't even know if I spoke. I felt myself be lifted onto one warm arm and one cold one. I felt safe and comfy compared to the old ground, so I started to go to sleep. The last thing I saw was the larger shadow picking up Hope.

I'm really tired, so I'll tell you the rest tomorrow. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Tuesday, 9:45 P.M.

Dear diary,

Nothing much happened today. Everything at school is the same. Mommy yells at Daddy more often now. Probably for leaving me alone on Sunday. I'll tell you the rest now, okay?

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was warmth. I snuggled deeper into the warmer thing covering me, which I thought was a blanket. I tired opening both my eyes, but my left one wouldn't open. So, I only opened my right eye.

I was lying on my back on a couch, in a living room different from the one at my house. I looked around, noticing that I was under a blanket, and a pillow was behind my head. A window was nearby, and I saw that it was still dark out. I scanned the room and saw Hope sitting on the other end of the couch. I sighed in relief. I was so glad she was okay. I tried to sit up, but my chest and sides hurt. So, I fell back down on the comfy couch and lied there, staring around the room.

After a few minutes, a lady walked in. She was carrying a small towel and bowl, probably filled with water. She looked a little shocked to see me, but instantly smiled at me. I sat up, ignoring the pain. The lady came over and set the bowl down on the table next to me. She sat on the edge of the couch, still smiling. When she spoke, she sounded like a mommy.

"Are you feeling better?" I didn't answer. Mommy told me to never talk t strangers, and that's what I planned to do. The lady seemed to figure that out, 'cause she smiled and spoke again.

"I'm Gracia Hughes, but you can call me Mrs. Hughes. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'll help you feel better, okay?" I didn't do anything. I still didn't want to make Mommy mad again by talking to strangers. I liked her name. It was pretty.

Mrs. Hughes put the towel in the bowl, squeezed it out a bit, and reached up for my face. She put one hand on my right cheek, and lifted the towel to my left eye. I flinched back, avoiding the cloth. She smiled comfortingly and spoke again.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm going to help you." I watched her a moment, then let her brush the towel against my eyelid when she tried again. I felt I could trust her, though I don't know why. The water on the cloth felt warm against my eyelid, but it still hurt a little. It felt weird, like it was swollen. My cheek felt weird, too. They were both probably swollen.

Mrs. Hughes wiped down my eyelid and cheek, taking care to be gentle and stopping for a short moment whenever I flinched from the sting. She was nice. I liked her.

"Is she awake yet?" Another voice broke through the silence. I looked to the doorway with Mrs. Hughes and almost fell off the couch. It was the blond boy from the military place! The metal boy was standing behind him. I think the metal boy asked the question.

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "As you can see, yes she is." I watched the blond boy, and I felt some recognition spark within me. Then I realized that he was the one who helped me, him and the metal boy. So I asked him, my voice quiet and altered because of my swollen cheek.

"Did you save me?" The blond boy smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, my brother and me." He pointed to the metal boy behind him. "I'm Edward Elric." The metal boy spoke up.

"And I'm Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother." I almost gaped, but remembered my manners. Still, I found it hard to believe.

"You mean you're the older brother? Than why are you so small?" Edward seemed to grow angry and turn to the side, but he still smiled. I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"Y-yeah, we get that a lot!" Alphonse said hurriedly, holding one of Edward's shoulders. I think his eyebrow was twitching, but I wasn't sure. I thought I saw his fist shake a bit, too. Edward calmed down after a minute, and faced me again. He smiled again at me, and I returned the smile.

"I'm Amanda DeRon." Edward continued to smile. "My daddy works in the military. He's really important." But his smile soon fell, and his voice grew serious.

"Amanda, why were those boys hurting you?" I shrugged, frowning.

"I don't know. I guess because I'm a loser, or because I sit with another boy who is all alone at lunchtime. I'm not sure. The older kids always pick on me. They've just never hit me before." Edward and Mrs. Hughes frowned, probably thinking over what I had just said. I didn't mind. People usually grew quiet around me, so I was used to it.

Then Edward met my gaze, and smiled. "Well, I'm just glad you weren't hurt any worse."

I felt a little weird after he said that. No one's ever been really concerned with me before, except for Mommy and Daddy. They usually all ignore me. Maybe I'll know what was wrong with me later.

I think I'll stop writing now. My hand hurts, and I'm tired. Goodnight! I'l talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Wednesday, 9:55 P.M.

Dear diary,

Keith is such a good friend! I woke up late this morning, so I forgot to pack my lunch while I was hurrying around. When I realized it, I almost cried. But Keith shared his lunch with me. It wasn't much, but I still appreciated it. I smiled at him, but he didn't do anything. I hope he'll smile back one day.

I'll finish telling you what happened to me now. There's not much left, really.

Edward and Alphonse didn't ask anymore questions after that. They left soon after, so Mrs. Hughes could check the rest of my injuries. There was a bunch of bruises covering my sides and chest. It really hurt to sit up. It still does, actually.

After Mrs. Hughes finished, she let the two brothers come back in. They sat across from me, on another couch, and talked to me. It was fun. Maybe they'll be my friends! A man wearing glasses came in, too. He said his name was Mr. Hughes. He talked to me, too. I like him. He's nice. I met his daughter, too. She's younger than me, but I still like her. She's fun to play with!

Mr. and Mrs. Hughes let me spend the night. Edward and Alphonse left, but rpmoisedme they'd come back tomorrow. I got to sleep on a really comfy bed. It was so much fun! The brothers came back and ate breakfast with us.

After awhile, Mr. Hughes had to take me home. I told him where I lived, and Daddy's name. I didn't want to go, but I had to. Hr. Hughes took me home, along with Ed and Al (They told me to call them that). Mommy hugged me when we got there, and Daddy apologized, but I don't think it was sincere. Mr. Hughes talked to m parents in the livng room while Ed and Al played with me in my room. We had to be careful, though, because of my bruises. I was sad when they had to leave. I didn't want them to leave and forget about me. So I asked them something.

"Will you come over tomorrow/ I have school, but you can come after, right Mommy?" Mommy gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything. Ed smiled at me, and I could tell Al was, too.

"Sure, we'll come over. That okay with you, Al?"

"Yep." Ed nodded.

"Then, if it's okay with your parents…" He looked to Mommy and Daddy. They looked to each other, but still nodded. I almost jumped up for joy, but I quickly remembered my bruises. Instead I smiled and happily said goodbye.

They really did come over the next day, and the day after that. We played in the snow, and built a snowman! I named him Henry. I can't wait 'till they come over tomorrow! Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Thursday, 9:50 P.M.

Dear diary,

Ed and Al came over again today. I'm so happy! They play with me after school, and sometimes they help me with my homework. It's nice to have friends.

Keith is being more of a friend, too. He talks to a little now, though he doesn't smile. I wish he would. I think it would look nice if he smiled. We walk together in the hallways, too. Some of the other kids yell at us, but we ignore them. I'm getting used to ignoring the insults and name-calling. It's better when Keith is with me.

Mommy and Daddy aren't getting along as well as they did before. I wonder why? I'll ask them tomorrow. Maybe they'll tell me. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Friday, 10:05 P.M.

Dear diary,

Mommy wouldn't tell me anything when I asked, and Daddy just changed the subject. I wish they would tell me stuff more often.

The boys who beat me up before met me in the hallway at school today. It was after school, and I had stopped to get something from a teacher, so no one else was in the hallway. I wanted to run away, 'cause they looked mean. But Keith told met o stand up for myself, so I didn't run.

They asked me why I wasn't dead yet. They sadi they weren't sorry, because they wanted to free the world of someone like me. I left. I didn't want to hear anymore. I ran all the way home, and hid in my room. I was sad. Do people really want me to die? Do they really hate me that much? I was confused and upset. But I pushed it all away when Ed and Al came over. I didn't want to worry them.

I'm really tired. I wish Mommy would stop shouting so I can sleep. I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Saturday, 9:55 P.M.

Dear diary,

Keith asked me what I like to do. I smiled and told him, glad to be able to tell him about myself. I asked him some questions, and he answered all of them. I think we're becoming better friends.

I asked Ed and Al why Mommy yells at Daddy. They just looked at each other and asked me if I wanted tdo build a snowman. I really wantd to, so I ignored their lack of an answer and agreed. While we built the snowman, I saw a worried look on Ed's face. I wonder why he would be worried. Do you know?

Mommy doesn't greet me at home any more. She ignores me a lot more. I don't care. I'm still a little mad at her for sending me to bed without dinner that one time.

Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Sunday, 10:30 P.M.

Dear diary,

Ed and AL took me out to eat lunch today. I had so much fun! We went to my favorite place to eat. Then they took me to Mr. and Mrs. Hughes's house. I got to play with Elicia, Ed, and Al. I wish I could live there. Mr. and Mrs. Hughes are so nice.

Keith is such a good friend. After I told him about the boys that beat me up(my bruises are a little batter, by the way) he went with me everywhere. He never leaves me alone at school, and walks me to the military place after school. He started this yesterday. I saw him talking to Ed and Al at the military place one morning. I 'll ask him about it tomorrow.

Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

**There, that's chapter three. So, what do you think of it? Let me know in a review! I'll get chapter four up A.S.A.P.**


	4. Hoping Again

**Geez...I'm relly bad at updating, aren't I? Well, I'm really sorry, and I really hope you won't stop reading this because of my horrible updating skills. Life's been busy. Thanks for the reviews, though! They inspired me to update! Now, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, shape, or form.

Hero for One

Chapter Four

Week Four: Hoping Again

Day 1

Dear diary,

I think things are starting to look up! I have friends who like me, and the older kids don't bother me as much at school. Keith is a really good friend, even if he doesn't talk that much. Ed and Al are so much fun! I love to play with them after school! I used to spend a lot of time in my room, writing poems and reading books. But now I get to go outside and play in the snow.

Mommy is still mad at Daddy. I don't understand why. Is it because he left me alone that one time? Or is it for some other reason…?

My bruises are still there, but they don't hurt that much. I can move without being in pain. That's good, because I can spend more time with Ed and Al!

Hope is a good friend, too. Even though she isn't real, and can't talk, I still like to talk to her. I wish she could talk, though…

Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Two

I don't understand adults. Mommy won't tell me what's going on, and neither will Daddy. They just told me to stay quiet and go back to my room.

Ed and Al didn't come over today. They were probably busy. It's okay. I can wait.

The kids at school don't push me anymore. They still glare at me, though, and call me names. At least they don't hit me. That hurts, and I don't want to be in pain again.

Hope and I watched the snow fall outside from my window. I wasn't allowed to play in the snow, so I decided to watch it fall to the ground. It looks so pretty, with all the sparkling and whiteness. I love to watch it cover the street and grass, like it's putting a big white blanket over everything.

Hope says goodnight. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

12345678987654321

Day Three

Dear diary,

Everyone at school was really talkative today. Well, Keith wasn't, but I'm used to that. They were all talking about a man with a scar that appeared in the city today. I wonder who they were talking about. It must be someone famous or something, if everyone was talking about him during lunch.

Daddy stayed at the military place later than usual today. Maybe because of the man with the scar? I don't know. That might also be why Ed and Al didn't come over today, either. Ed told me he was in the military, so he was probably busy with military stuff, too.

Mommy wouldn't talk to me today. When I got home, she yelled at me to go to my room and stay there until dinner. All I did was ask why she yells at Daddy so much. I don't understand. Maybe Ed and Al will tell me.

Keith told me that he was happy I sat with him at lunch. He said that he was glad that I was his friend. I'm so happy that he said that! He's becoming my best friend!

I didn't go outside today. Mommy wouldn't let me. Oh well. Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Four

Dear diary,

There wasn't a lot going on today. It was very boring. Well, it was boring in the morning and afternoon. At night, it was scary. Really scary. But I'll tell you that in a minute.

Keith is now my official best friend. You come in close second, though, tied with Hope, Ed, and Al. It was snowing outside during school. It was so pretty! I could barely concentrate. Keith and I played in the snow a little bit on the way home. We had fun. Well, I did. Keith never looks like he has fun. He's always frowning, or looking sad. My goal is to make him smile one day!

Now I'll tell you why the night was scary. During dinner, Mommy and Daddy started arguing. Just talking angrily, for awhile. Then they started shouting at each other, and stood up. I sat in my chair, tears in my eyes. I don't like it when they fight.

"You're never home, you don't talk to me anymore, and you don't even sleep in the same bed with me! What is wrong with you! Why are you avoiding me!?" Mommy yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with me! And I'm only avoiding you to avoid your yelling! I'm always busy during the day, with all this talk about a murderer on the loose! Do you want me to stop working and let this killer run free?!"

"I'm not saying that! And yes, there is something wrong! How can you be so busy to ignore my phone calls?! I've tried calling during the day, but you never answer!"

"Because of my job, woman! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have a phone to call with! Now, shut your mouth!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! After I work hard to keep our home clean and in order, and put food on the table, your off with…with some other woman!"

"IF I WAS WITH ANOTHER WOMAN, IT WOULD BE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T OFFER ME ANYTHING ANYMORE!!" Daddy left the room, practically stomping on the tile. Mommy yelled after him until she heard the door shut. Then she started crying, and screamed at me to go to my room. I ran up here quickly. I blinked my tears away. I shouldn't cry. I need to be strong for Mommy.

I really hope Mommy and Daddy stop arguing. It scares me.

Well, I'm tired. So, goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

123456789987654321

Day Five

Dear diary,

Daddy didn't come home yesterday. After his and Mommy's argument, he left, and didn't come home this morning. I'm worried about him. What if he's hurt?

I think some of the older kids wanted to insult me today. But Keith was with me, and he glared at them. They left me alone. Did I ever mention that Keith is older than me? Well, he is. He's one year older.

Ed and Al visited today. Not for long, but they still came. Mommy was in her bedroom, so we just went outside and played in the snow until it got dark out. I had so much fun! I even brought Hope out with us! Al made her a chair out of snow. Now she can be a queen! She's inside, now, but tomorrow when we play I'll put her back outside, on her throne.

I'm really worried about Daddy. He hasn't come home, and he usually is home by now. I wonder if he went to the military place. And where did he sleep, if he didn't go there? Hope he's okay…

I'm tired. Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Six

Dear diary,

Daddy still isn't home. Mommy only comes out of her room to eat and feed me. Other than that, she stays in there, and yells out at me to bring her stuff. I hope she's okay. I don't like it when Mommy is hurting. I wish I could make her better. I wish Daddy would come home.

Keith said I was the best friend he ever had. I'm so happy, despite all the troubles with Mommy and Daddy. Keith makes me feel special, and important. He protects me at school, and walks me home after, even if his house is farther away. His birthday is in a week or two, I think. I'll have to ask him again. What should I get him? It'll have to be something really special.

I'm so glad Ed and Al come over to play with me. They're such good friends! They showed me their alkemy today. Is that how you spell it? I'm not sure. Anyway, Al drew a circle in the snow, put his hands on it, and made it glow! The light was a really pretty blue! Then, some flowers grew up from the ground! They were so pretty! I made them into a tiara, and put it on Ed. It looked really funny on him! He gave it an annoyed look at first, but didn't take it off during their whole visit.

I wish this week would never end. I have a new best friend, Keith, and two other great friends, Ed and Al. I have Hope, my stuffed kitty who stays by my side all night. And I have you, to talk to at night. Writing makes me feel better. I'm not as sad anymore.

I'm tired. I can hear Mommy crying in the room next to me. I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Seven

Dear diary,

Daddy still isn't home. I'm really worried now. Super worried. I hope he's okay. I really want him to come home. Mommy won't come out of her room. She makes me bring her food and stuff. She'll hurt me if I don't.

I was brining her dinner, even if it wasn't very good. I just made a sandwich. I'm not allowed to use the oven. When I showed it to Mommy, she narrowed her eyes at me and growled.

"That's not food, girl," she said. "Go cook me something!"

I shook my head at her. "I can't cook something, Mommy. I'm too small to use the oven or stove."

She sat up in her bed and leaned forward, almost in my face. "Don't you disobey me, Amanda!" Then she slapped me hard across the cheek. I nodded, and went back into the kitchen. I tried making soup with the stove. It didn't turn out as badly as I thought it would. At least Mommy didn't hit me again.

Most of my bruises from being beaten by those boys are healed. There's still one on my side, where I was kicked really hard. It doesn't hurt that much, though. IT should be better soon. I hope the red mark from Mommy's slap is gone by tomorrow. I don't want to worry Ed and Al.

You'll never guess what happened yesterday! I didn't mention it, so I'm sorry. Anyway, the boys that beat me up came up to Keith and me while were walking home yesterday. They looked kinda ashamed of themselves. The leader one, the biggest boy, looked me in the eye, and they apologized! I was so shocked! I just nodded. Keith seemed happier after that. I think he's happy for me.

Ed and Al didn't come over today. That's okay. I played with them a lot yesterday, so it's okay. I don't mind. Although, Mommy wouldn't let me outside to play in the snow.

Everything is starting to look up. I have three great friends, who all care for me. Mommy and Daddy aren't being nicer to me, but that's okay now. I have things to look forward to now. Maybe it's okay to start hoping again.

Goodnight! I'll talk to you tomorrow!

**There! Done! Now, click on that pretty little button down there, and tell me what you think. Reviews give me inspiration. Inspiration makes me update. And I don't mind if you nag me. As long as you include at least one word about your poinion on the story. Unless it's a flame. Then don't bother.**


	5. Crash

**See? Two updates, one almost right after the other! But, you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter. Depends. Anyway, this chapter was a bit longer than the others. A little. Maybe. REEEAAAAD! GAAAAHH!**

Hero for One

Chapter Five

Week Five: Crash

Day One

Dear diary,

Daddy still isn't home. Mommy still won't come out of her room. She makes me cook dinner for her. I guess it's okay, since I can cook better now. Before, everything I made was burnt. At least I can cook food now.

She doesn't like my cooking. I can tell. She doesn't complain about it, but she always glares at it, like it disgusted her. I really hope it doesn't taste bad. I don't want her to hit me again.

Keith still won't smile. I tried everything. He just won't smile. He's always frowning. Today, he was staring off into the sky with a blank look on his face. I hope he's okay.

Ed and Al came over. We couldn't go outside. It was snowing too much. They think there might be a blizzard soon. So we sat in the living room and talked. I brought down Hope, and sat with her on my lap. We talked about a lot of stuff. They told me more about alchemy, and how to spell it. See, I spelled it right this time! I asked a few questions about the military place, and if they'd seen Daddy. Ed told me he hadn't. Where did Daddy go?

Ed frowned. "Why are you so worried about your father, Amanda?"

I blinked. "Well, a few days ago, Daddy and Mommy had an argument during dinner, and Daddy left. He hasn't been back home since then. Mommy stays in her room, and won't come out. I have to bring her food and stuff." Ed frowned even more. He looked really serious.

"She makes you cook?"

"Well, I don't mind. It's sort of fun, after I got used to it. And it's useful. I can make myself lunch now."

Al seemed worried. I couldn't tell. He always wears that big suit of armor. I wondered why. So, I asked him. "Al, why do you wear that armor all the time?"

He jerked a bit, and sat up straighter. Ed smiled nervously at me. "W-well, you see, it's a sort of…of hobby of his…"

I blinked. "Hobby?"

Al nodded. "Y-yeah, it's a hobby! I just wear it during the day!"

I nodded. That made sense. "Okay then." Then I started to tell them about Keith. They seemed relieved that I didn't ask anymore questions. They're weird.

They left a little earlier, before dinnertime. I wish they could've stayed longer. Oh well. They said they'd come over tomorrow, so it's okay.

Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Two

Dear diary,

I can't find Hope. I brought her downstairs with me when Ed and Al were over, and I left her there while I went to cook Mommy dinner. I came back with Mommy's dinner, and she was gone! And I know I didn't move her. I know neither Ed nor Al took her, because they're too nice to do something like that. I really hope she's okay…I don't want her to be hurt…

Daddy still isn't home. I'm really, super worried now. We haven't heard from him for a long time. Mommy won't come out of her room, or speak to me. She just nods, or glances at me with a tired look on her face. I really hope they're okay. I want Mommy and Daddy to be normal again.

Ed and Al couldn't come over today, but they promised they'd take me over to Mr. Hughes' house later this week. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see them again. I haven't seen them for a long time.

Keith was staring off into the sky today. He almost tripped over a pile of snow. I would have laughed at him, but he looked kinda upset. So, I didn't do anything. I just waited for him to catch up. He brought me home, and stayed a little bit so we could play. He didn't smile the entire time we played in the snow! I want to make him smile, one day.

I'm gonna look for Hope a little bit before I go to bed. Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Three

Dear diary,

Daddy _still_ hasn't come home. Mommy won't even look at me now. She just waves her hand at me to leave, or to come. Making dinner for her has become a routine now. I go to the kitchen at the same time everyday, make the same thing, and give it to her at the same time. She doesn't say a word.

Ed and Al weren't over today, either. But that's okay. I'm gonna get to see them, and the Hughes family all day later this week! I wonder if Elicia still remembers me?

Keith was staring off at the sky again. I really, really wanted to see him smile. So, I tripped in the snow and fell on my face. My bruises are pretty much gone, so it didn't hurt that much. And truthfully, I didn't trip on purpose.

He stared at me for a moment before asking if I was okay. I told him I was fine, and sighed to myself. Maybe he would never smile. Then, he asked me why I asked goofy around him.

I smiled at him brightly. "Because I want to see your smile one day!" I told him.

He looked shocked for a moment. Then, he returned to his usual blankness and continued walking. I followed after him, still smiling. He's a good friend.

I still can't find Hope. As far as I know, she isn't anywhere in the house. Unless she's in Mommy's room. But why would she be in there? Mommy hates Hope, but only because Daddy bought her. I really wish I could find her.

Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe Mommy won't cry. Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Four

Dear diary,

I'm super worried now. Hope is missing still. Daddy won't come home. Mommy won't come out of her room. She won't let me in her room anymore, either. She won't eat. I don't think she sleeps, either. I can hear her crying at night, in the room next to me.

There hasn't been a single sign of Daddy for a week. I really hope he's okay. Nobody has seen or heard from him since he left. I wonder if he left the city? Maybe he went to the west, or the north. He always said he liked the snow. Why would he leave us?

I miss Hope. I can't sleep at night. I'm so worried. What if she's hurt?

Al stopped by today. He promised me a trip to Mr. Hughes' home. He said Ed was busy at the military place, so he couldn't come. It's okay. I don't mind that much.

I'm really tired. But I can't sleep. I'll try. Goodnight, I'll talk to you tomorrow!

12345678987654321

Day Five

Dear diary,

Daddy came home today. I was happy at first. But then, IT happened, and I wasn't happy anymore. IT was horrible.

I was sitting on the couch, watching the snow fall, when I heard the door open and footsteps come in. I peeked out from the doorway, and saw Daddy standing there. I smiled big and shouted, "Daddy! You're home!" Then I ran to him, to give him a hug.

But he frowned at me, and shoved me back when I tried to hug him. He said, "Stay away from me, brat." I blinked. I thought at first that he was confused, or joking.

Then, Mommy came downstairs. She stared at Daddy for a few moments before slowly walking down the stairs. She kept her eyes locked with his for a moment, standing directly in front of him.

Then she slapped him across the face, so hard his head spun to the side.

He glared at her, yelled, "You bitch!" and slapped her back. Except, he hit her with the back of his hand, almost knocking her over. I watched with wide eyes as she slapped him again.

"You have no right to call me that, you no good bastard! You left me here with the brat for a week, left me for some other woman! You have no idea what I've been through!"

He slapped her back again. "I _do_ have right to call you that! That's what you are! And yes, I admit it, I DID leave you for another woman! And no, I don't know what you've been through, but then again, I don't really give a damn!"

She slapped him. "Son of a bitch! Two-timing bastard! You left me here, all alone, with a child! A child you don't even care about anymore!"

He slapped her. "Whore, I did leave you here with the kid, and on purpose! Yes, I hate the brat! But I know you hate her more! Much more so than me!"

"Then why were you so nice to her, buying her things with our money! Buying her that damned expensive stuffed cat!"

"I was leaving! I wanted to leave my mark by spending YOUR money on something worthless!"

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"STOP!" I yelled, loud enough to catch their attention. They stood watching me with hate in their eyes, watching as I bit back tears and said softly, "You're scaring me."

Daddy glared at me. "So?"

Mommy walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. She started talking in a really low voice. "Do you really think we care?"

I could feel my eyes burning. "Mommy…." I muttered weakly

She slapped my cheek, really hard. "Quiet, brat!" Then she stood back and went to the closet door, opening it and looking inside for something. Daddy stood still for a moment before coming up close to me, grabbing my shoulders, and shaking me once.

"Why must you always complain!?" He growled into my face. I whimpered softly.

Mommy came into view, pushing past Daddy. "Are you upset? Are you really, really upset, so much that you need to be comforted? Well, HERE!" She shoved something into my face, shaking her a bit. "Cry into your damn cat!"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. It was Hope. And she was destroyed. Her right paw was slashed open, her left eye was hanging off, and her tail was ripped and torn. And her head was almost completely removed from her neck, hanging by a few threads. I whimpered again softly. Daddy shoved his way closer to me.

"Damn brat, stop whining!" Then he punched me.

It was like when those boys beat me up, except his fist was larger, and he hit much harder. I flew through the air a bit, landing hard on my side, pain rolling in waves from my cheek. I could feel more tears sliding down my face. I bit back the rest, and stood shakily. Then I snatched Hope from Mommy and ran upstairs, slamming my door. I could still hear them arguing downstairs.

Those people aren't my Mommy and Daddy.

They look the same. They seem to be the same. But mommies and daddies aren't supposed to hit their kids, right? Right?

I'm really confused. I'm hugging Hope to me, being careful not to rip off anything. I wish I could fix her. But I don't know how. I wish my real Mommy and Daddy would come home.

12345678987654321

Day Six

Dear diary,

I didn't leave my room all night. In the morning, I left as soon as I possibly could. I didn't see either of Them.

I tried acting normally at school. I don't want anyone to worry about me. Keith must have noticed something, because he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing," I said. "I just tripped and landed on my face, and this bruise formed. Pretty dumb, right?" He watched me for a moment.

"There's something else wrong. Besides the bruise." I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope, everything's fine!"

He nodded cautiously, though looked unconvinced. "If you say so. But, I just want you to know. You can talk to me, anytime, about anything. Okay?"

I nodded, still forcing a smile on my face. "Okay!"

My smile fell after Keith walked me home. I stood in front of my house for what seemed like the longest time before I sighed wearily and went in. I went straight up to my room, ignoring any calls from Them. I dropped my bag by my door, crawled into bed, and hugged the mangled body of Hope close. And I cried into her soft, torn head.

I haven't left my room since. I'm afraid of what will happen if I do. They could hit me again. They could yell at me again. They could call me names again.

I'm afraid. I don't know what to do.

123345678987654321

Day Seven

Dear diary,

Ed and Al broke their promise. They said they would take me to Mr. Hughes' house this week. They lied. It's already late at night, and they haven't come yet. I was really hoping to escape this place, to go to a place where I could have fun and not be afraid, especially after IT happened. Especially after I lost my mommy and daddy.

But they lied. They lied, and they don't care about what is happening to me. They don't care. None of them care. None of them.

Maybe Keith still cares. I really hope he still cares. I really do. I need him. I need to talk to him. He'll listen. He always does.

She destroyed Hope. I want to fix her, but I don't know how. That's what mommies are for. They fix our problems with a smile. They don't ask questions, they don't yell. They kindly take that problem from you, and fix it as best they can. Good mommies try their best to make everything better, no matter how hard or tough everything is. Good mommies love their children, and show that love in everything they do.

She does none of that.

And daddies help you. Good daddies protect you, play with you, and make you laugh. Good daddies make life fun. Good daddies love their children, and protect them with that love.

He does none of that.

I have no mommy or daddy. I have no parents. I might have had parents before, but they're gone now. They left long ago.

**So, what do you think? I know, I'm being a bit evil to Amanda. But don't worry, it gets better! ...sort of... Anyway, let me know what you think! Chapter six will be up soon. This story is almost done. Only three or four more chapters. I told you it would be short. Now, click that pretty little button down there and give me your opinion! Please? Pretty please? **


	6. Death

**O.o...so long...I haven't updated this story for so long...I'm so sorry! Unfortuately, I doubt I will ever get any better at updating. It just takes so long to write a chapter...By the way, this chapter is longer. I think. And filled with much, much, _MUCH_ more angst. So, enjoy.**

**Oh, and I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, etc., etc.,...**

Hero for One

Chapter Six

Week Six: Death

Day One

Dear diary,

I try to avoid Them as much as possible. I really do. But They find me anyway, and yell and hit me. They did this morning, when I tried to leave early. I wish They would leave me alone. I wish They were gone.

I have not seen or heard from neither Ed nor Al for a long time. I think they left me, all alone with Them. They promised to take me to the Hughes' house. They lied. They both did. They don't care. So I won't either. Those two are not my friends anymore. They abandoned me.

Keith is my only friend now. He makes me feel special, like I'm cared for. He doesn't smile, or say anything like that to me, but I can tell. I can tell when he talks with me, and meets my eyes. He's the best friend I've ever had. I never want to let him go. He'll be my best friend forever!

I really wish I knew how to sew. Then I could help Hope. I feel useless when I see her and know I can't do anything to help. She's the friend I have at home who comforts me, even if she isn't really real. She is to me. I wish I could help her.

The older kids are starting to bother me again. They trip me in the halls, laugh at me, call me names, make fun of me. Even though Keith is always right beside me, they still tease me. I wish they would leave me alone. They make fun of me 'cause I'm smaller, and weaker. They make fun of my stringy hair and skinny form. They tease me because of my bruises, calling me names like 'horse face' and 'pus girl.' Only one of my bruises was infected. It's better now. I think. Why do they bother me? I never did anything to them!

Why do They yell at me? Why do They hit me? Why do They hate? Why did Ed and Al abandon me? Why do the older kids tease me? Why am I the object of their entertainment? Why won't they leave me alone? Why can't they all just leave me alone…

I wish that I could be happy, that I could live without this pain. I wish I could spend my entire life as I spend a day with Keith. He makes me feel so special, so important. I wish I could stay with him always. I don't know why I want to be with me, but I do. It's a strange feeling.

I wish They would leave. I wish I could have my real parents back. I wish Mommy would come back, and replace Her screaming and yelling with kind words and laughs. I wish Daddy would return and replace His punches and kicks with hugs and love. I wish They would go away, and never bother me again. I wish I had the power to make Them leave. But I'm only a little kid. I can't do anything right, according to Them.

Why do They hate me?

Do Ed and Al hate me, too? Is that why they haven't visited? I really, really hope they don't hate me too. I want to be their friend. I want them to like me, and to like them as well. I want to care about them as close friends. I don't want them to hate me. I don't want to hate them.

Maybe, if I wish upon a star, my wishes will come true. Maybe, my questions can be answered, and everything can get better. Everything can return to the way it was.

1234567897654321

Day Two

Dear Diary,

They locked me in my room when I got home, keeping me here during dinnertime and past, to bedtime. I wasn't able to eat today. My stomach hurts.

Sometimes, They lock me in my room at night, and won't let me out. No matter how good I am, They still won't let me out. I'm a little hungry. They've done this before, so I'm used to it, kinda. I think I'm lighter than I used to be. My clothes are a little loose. I wonder why? I'm hungry…

Keith was acting weird today. He kept staring off at the sky with a blank look on his face. Sometimes, I called to him three times before he noticed me. I hope he's okay. I don't want him getting sick. I'll ask him tomorrow. I tried to make him smile again, but he was too busy staring off into the clouds to notice.

One of the older kids tripped me near the staircase. I would have fallen down, if Keith hadn't caught me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me upright. After he checked to make sure I was okay, he turned and glared at the older kids. They made faces at him and walked away.

Everyone keeps talking about this man stalking the shadows of the city. They say he has a scar shaped like an 'x' on his face. I wonder how he got that injury. It must have really hurt. They say that he wanders the darker streets and alleys at night. Some even say that he's a killer, and goes after people that work for the military. Keith thinks they're just trying to scare us. I think so, too.

Or at least, I hope so.

I still haven't seen or heard if any sign from Ed or Al. I'm starting to think that they really did abandon me. But I hope not.

I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe if I sleep, the pain in my stomach will go away.

12345678987654321

Day Three

Dear diary,

So much happened today. I'm glad it's over. Tomorrow will be better.

I tried to sneak out again early in the morning. I really don't like to see Them in the mornings anymore. I snuck really quietly down the stairs. None of the steps creaked. I crept by the living room doorway, tip-toeing. I prayed to eny type of god out there that He wouldn't wake up.

See, when He came back, She wouldn't let Him sleep in Their room. So, He sleeps on the couch downstairs. This made it really difficult to sneak out in the mornings. This is why I haven't been able to, up till now.

I tried really hard. I really did. But I still failed.

He woke up just as I was about to open the door. He practically threw me back inside and slammed the door shut. I cowered away from Him as He approached, shouting the whole way.

"And just what do you think you were doing? You've still got two more hours until you have to leave for school!" I shrunk back when He raised His arm.

I was a bit confused when the blow didn't come and peeked at Him. He was glaring up the stairs. She was awake. I wasn't surprised. That door slamming and His yelling would've woken up anyone.

"Why the hell are you making so much racket so early? What in hell in wrong with you!?" She yelled. He continued to glare as He spoke.

"Little brat here was trying to leave." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"We can't have that, now can we? No school. You are staying home today and tomorrow."

I stared at her in shock. She couldn't do that, right? "But…but you can't do that!"

He slapped me. "Be quiet! You aren't leaving this house, and that's final!"

I blinked back tears and pushed past him, sprinting up the stairs and into my room.

I've been here all day.

I miss Keith. I want to see my friend again. He would know what to do. But I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to worry.

I haven't eaten for awhile. They won't bring me food when I ask for it. They just shout at me and walk away. I'm so hungry. My stomach is growling at me…

12345678987654321

Day Four

Dear diary,

You'll never guess what happened today! I know you wouldn't expect anything interesting to happen, since I'm stuck in this house, but something did happen! Okay, I'll tell you.

I was sitting in my room, staring at the wall and rubbing my sore cheek. I had tried to sneak out again, but They caught me, hit me for being 'disobedient' and shoved me in my room. I heard a knock at the door, which was unusual. We don't get many visitors.

I could hear voices downstairs, but I couldn't tell who they were coming from. There was more talking, and then a shout. I jumped up from my bed an ran to the top of the staircase. I didn't want Them hurting anyone!

To my complete shock, Ed and Al stood in the doorway, Ed glaring at Them. They looked up at me when I appeared at the top of the stairs, and Ed's frustrated expression changed. I blinked at them, ignoring Their glares at me, and said, "You can come up, if you like."

I turned and headed back to my room, hearing footsteps behind me. I let them in, and shut the door.

And there we sat in silence for a few minutes, me staring at the wall behind them and them staring at my floor. I was thinking about how they had broken their promise and that I really didn't want to talk to them, when Al spoke up.

"Listen, Amanda. We're really sorry for breaking our promise to you. And we need to apologize."

"Yeah," Ed continued. "We really regret not taking you over to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' house. And we really regret not visiting you for a long time."

"We are truly, sincerely sorry, Amanda," Al said. "And we really hope that you can forgive us."

I could tell from the way that Ed's eyes were sort of pleading with me and the way Al sounded like he really meant it. They both did. But I'm not sure. They abandoned me for the longest time. They didn't visit at all, and didn't even talk to me when I passed the military place! They left me to Their torture, Their insults, and Their anger.

I should be angry with them. I should be mad enough to tell them to leave my room. I should tell them to never speak to me again. I should tell them that I hate them and never want to see them again.

But I couldn't, for some reason. IT seemed that the friendship they were asking for once again was too much to let go. I really did want to spend time with them again, to laugh and play with them.

I cocked my head to one side, blinking once. "What does sin-seer-lee mean?"

They both stared at me for a second before laughing. I frowned. I still don't understand why they were laughing. I really didn't know what it meant!

Ed got over his laughter first and managed to answer me with a grin on his face. "When you say something sincerely, you really mean it, from the bottom of your heart." Al nodded his agreement.

I nodded as well. "Okay then."

There was silence for a moment before Al asked shyly. "So…do you forgive us?"

I smiled widely. "Yep!" I said. Then I pushed myself off the floor and onto Ed, who I hugged with a death grip. He tensed a bit, but relaxed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I let him go after a moment and then hugged Al. He was too big for me to fit my arms around, so I just hugged his arm.

I looked up at his face, and he was smiling. You wouldn't have been able to tell if you just looked at his face. It never changed, because of the metal. But I could tell that he was smiling underneath it all. I think Ed did, too, because he grinned at us both when I released Al's arm.

"Well, shall we go then?" He asked, standing up. I blinked at him.

"Go where?"

He grinned even wider. "Why, to Mr. Hughes' house of course! WE do owe you a visit, don't we?"

My smile took up my entire face. I jumped up and hugged Ed again, squealing out many thank-you's and giggles of joy. I was so happy!

And I still am! Right now I'm sitting on the guest bed in Mr. Hughes' house with you in my lap. Hope is sitting next to me, her destroyed body fixed by Mrs. Hughes.

I had a lot of fun playing with Ed, Al, and Elicia today. I'm kinda sad that I have to leave tomorrow, but I'm still super happy.

Ed and AL are my friends again and Hope is back to normal. I don't think I could've had a better day.

Well, it was a little better when Ed and Al argued with Them about me coming, winning in the end with a promise to return me 'home' in the morning. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here forever and live as Mr. Hughes' daughter and Elicia's older sister.

But I can't. I have to go back to the reality I've been living in for the past few weeks. I have to leave this dream I've been hoping is real.

And that really scares me.

123454678987654321

Day Five

Dear Diary,

Ed and Al walked me to school this morning. I had fun on the way there. I was glad They weren't there to tell me that I couldn't go to school. I really liked it there. I know most kids my age hated going to school, and only went because they were forced to take classes. But I enjoy learning. It's so much fun to find out something new every day, something you might have never known before. It's also a time when I can be away from Them, and don't have to deal with their fights, shouts, and punches. It's a time I can be at peace, and not have to worry about much.

Keith didn't seem too mad when I saw him. I told him I was sick, and wasn't able to come to school for the past two days. He nodded his head and accepted it, thought I don't think he really believed me. But he didn't say anything, for which I was grateful. I didn't want to have to explain myself to him, since I don't want to worry him.

He's the other reason I love going to classes so much. I get to spend time with him at lunch, and laugh all my troubles away. He listens to me when I talk, and adds comments that make me laugh. He gives me advice and help for my homework. He's such a great friend. I think I would die if I ever lost him. Not that I will lose him, of course. He's going to be my friend forever!

But lately, Keith has been a bit….I dunno. Lost, or something. He doesn't talk as much, and never smiles. I'm still trying to make him smile, by the way. He's been so….so….so distant, all of a sudden! I asked him about it, but he just shook his head and told me not to worry. I really hope he's okay.

I wonder if he's having family problems, like me? Well, I wouldn't call my troubles 'family problems' since I don't really have a family. But still….he might be going through something at home, and doesn't want to tell me so I don't freak out and worry myself to bits.

You know….that's probably what he would do if I told him about Them. He would be angry, and march to my house, demanding that I come to live with him, or something. That would be nice, living with Keith. Then I could talk to him all the time! We could have so much fun….

Or, I could live at Mr. Hughes' house, with Mrs. Hughes and Elicia. That would be pretty cool, too. I love it when I visit there! My last visit was so much fun! Especially since Ed and Al stayed to play with me and Elicia until bed time. We made two snowmen! One was really tall, that Ed and Al made. The other was a lot smaller, that Elicia and I made together. We named the tall one Gilbert and the shorter one Tasha. It was so much fun…

Anyway, I really, really, really hope Keith will be alright tomorrow. He said he had something he wanted to show me, and would come over tomorrow morning to get me and take me somewhere. I wonder what it is? I can't even begin to guess! Oh well. I'll find out tomorrow, right?

When I came home, They were pretty angry with me. I didn't care. I ignored Them when They yelled at me, staring outside at the freshly fallen snow instead of listening to Them rant. I ignored Her when She grabbed my shoulders and shook me, staring blankly at Her face. I ignored Him when He slapped me, standing with a blank look on my face. It seemed to work, since They sent me to my room when I didn't show any signs of reacting to Them.

So now I sit here, waiting to be called down to dinner. Of course, I won't stay to eat at the table. I'll just grab my plate and come upstairs, to eat in my room. They don't care anymore. Neither do I. I bet if I died, They would be so happy. They would celebrate, glad that They didn't have to deal with 'a dumb brat' like me. I hate Them. They aren't my parents. They aren't Mommy and Daddy. They never were. It was all an act. Just an act.

Sometimes I stare out my window at night, watching the stars and hoping that my real Mommy and Daddy will come home. Hoping that my real parents will get rid of Them, freeing me of Their hatred and evil. Then we would all live happily, as a complete family. A whole family, with love and care.

But that is just hope. And hope doesn't really make things true. I did hope that Ed and Al would be my friends again. And now they are. But I also hoped that Keith would smile. And he still hasn't. But there's still plenty of time for that, so no need to worry.

I also hope that my life will get better. I hope that my real parents will come. I hope that Keith will be more open to me, and make our friendship even stronger. I hope that my kitty, Hope, will live up to her name, and make everything better. I hope that I had more friends than you, Keith, Ed, and Al.

I hope that life will be better. But I have a feeling it can only get worse.

12345678987654321

Day Six

Hope does nothing. Wishing for anything won't get you what you want. Praying to any god above that the world will be a little more peaceful tomorrow will do nothing. Hope, wishes, prayers. They do nothing. Life can never get better. It can only get worse. Much, much worse.

Keith came by this morning to pick me up. I snuck out without Them knowing. They didn't need to know. They might hurt Keith. He didn't ask any questions about why I didn't let Them know I was going somewhere. I was grateful. He took me to a nice little shop and café, where he bought us both cups of hot chocolate. We sat at one of the tables outside the shop and watched as more snow fell from the skies.

While we sat there, we didn't talk. We watched the snow in companionable silence. I was caught up in my thoughts, and I'm pretty sure Keith was, too. He had a lot to think about, after all. I think half an hour passed before either of us spoke.

It was Keith. He asked me such a simple question, so simple that I could have answered it within a heart beat. "How have you been lately?" He turned to face me, locking my gaze with his.

I just stared at him, blinking, It was such a simple, easily answered question…And yet, I had to think for three minutes until I could give him an answer. Everything that had gone on in my life up until that point ran through my head. All the emotions, the scars, the bruises, the new friendships, and the pain. Every emotion I had felt, everything I had ever had to deal with, ran right through me. I answered, with a very shaky voice, saying, "Not good. Not good at all."

Then I broke down, completely. First the tears came, burning at the back of my eyes and eventually overflowing past my eyelids. Then there was a choking feeling in my throat, and I couldn't speak properly. Then sobs began to tear through my body, and the next thing I knew, Keith had gotten up, walked over to my side of the table, and wrapped his arms around me. The comfort he was offering went so much deeper than what it might have appeared to be. He was being more open with me. He wanted to be better friends. He wanted me to tell him what was wrong.

I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like a god hour before my sobs were reduced to the occasional hiccup. There was no one else around, because of the bad weather, and I was extremely grateful for that. I had never cried in my entire life. And there I was, bawling my eyes out because of one, simple question.

Keith waited until I had calmed down enough before asking me, with such a concerned and caring look in his eyes, what was wrong. I took a shaky breath before launching into the story of everything that had happened to me, every moment, every feeling, every pain. I told him about how I felt so much better after I met him. I told him about Them drifting apart, eventually resorting to the beatings I now received daily. I told him about Ed and Al, and the stronger friendship we now had. I told him everything, down to Hope's recovery from Mrs. Hughes and my reason for not coming to school those last two days.

Through it all, he sat quietly, holding my hand and waiting for me to finish. When I told him about the beatings, I noticed a flare in his eyes I had never seen before. His eyes softened during the parts about Ed, Al, and the Hughes family. His eyes glistened with hate when I explained Them. I finished, finally, and we sat in silence for a few moments.

It was during those moments, staring into his eyes, that I realized how much he really cared for me.

He didn't say anything for a long time, and I started to panic. I thought that, maybe, he didn't really care that much. I thought he was figuring out the best way to ditch me, and leave me to my own problems. I thought he was going to abandon me, much like They had oh so long ago.

He did none of those things. He squeezed my hand tight, and I smiled softly. He then did something I will never forget, never in my entire life. I was so startled, I almost fell from my chair. I probably would have, if he hadn't been holding my hand so tightly.

He smiled. And not one of those fake smiles, when you can tell a person just wants to escape from you. It was pure, true, and a genuine smile. I was so happy. I couldn't believe I had actually made him smile. I was so joyful, I leaped form my chair and hugged him tight, telling him over and over again that I had tried so hard to make him smile, and was so happy to see it. He smiled wider, and hugged me back.

After our emotional moment, he said he had something to do for awhile. But he said he would see me again, and would come get me to show me the surprise from my house. We bid our good-byes, and I headed off to my house, while he walked further into town.

I walked slowly and deliberately, in no hurry to return to the house. I knew They would be waiting for me, furious at my disappearance. They would yell at me first, calling me names and insulting me. When I showed no reaction to that, She would start to shake me and slap me. Then He would push her aside and hit me, sending me to the floor. Then He would kick me, and She would help. Finally, They would back off with a warning of 'don't let it happen again' and send me off to my room, where I would wallow in hatred for Them and write furiously.

As soon as this thought crossed my mind, I stopped walking. The few people behind me stepped around me, continuing on their way. Soon enough, I was left alone on the sidewalk, halfway between the homes and the town.

I could return there, and face Them. I could go back, and deal with Their abuse. Or, I could turn around, and wander into the town. I could walk among the streets, watching the snow fall and the people around me gossip and shop. My mind was made up the second the latter suggestion was made.

I turned on my heel and started walking back towards town.

Unfortunately, I never got that far.

I had taken almost three steps when I heard from behind me, "Just where do you think you're going, brat?"

I could recognize that deep, menacing voice anywhere. I unintentionally shivered and very slowly turned around. There stood Him, arms crossed and glaring down at me quite cruelly. I stared back up at Him, keeping my face blank.

"Well?" He began, still giving me that evil look. "Where have you been?"

I said nothing, and continued to stare at Him. His face morphed into one of fury, and I knew I was in trouble. He took one, menacing step towards me. I backed up one step.

"Just imagine our surprise when we woke up this morning to find your bed empty, and you gone." He took another step forward. I took another back.

"Your mother was furious. She nearly tore apart the house searching for you, the little whore. Her shouts must have echoed across the entire city!" He took another step. So did I.

"And imagined my embarrassment when the neighbors came over to see if everything was alright. I kindly told them that everything was fine and saved us from public humiliation, no thanks to you and that slut." He stepped forward. I stepped back.

"And when I go out to look for you, just to calm down your mother a tiny bit, I find you, headed towards the town." His glare intensified. "I don't believe neither me nor your mother gave you permission to go to town, alone and unsupervised. So, how can it be that you are headed there?" He took another step, and I backed up two steps.

"You…"His voice was shaking by now with suppressed fury. I could see a vein bulging in his neck. "You are the most defiant, ungrateful little brat I have ever seen! I never even wanted a child! And yet, out you come one day, to torture us all! I don't even know how I managed to live these ten years with you in the house! All your screams and damn needs for attention! If it wasn't for that slut back at the office, I would have gone insane by now!" He took two, large steps toward me. I backed up four steps, slipping a bit on the ice.

"I have had enough with you! I've had enough of the screams, the complaints, the blank stares! I never heard you say, not even once, that you were grateful for what we did for you! We sheltered you, fed you, clothed you, and what did we get in return? Nothing but a lower budget than what we could've had, if it hadn't been for you!" He stepped forward again, eyes flaring. I did not move. My eyes widened considerably.

"I'm sick of it all! I'm sick of the low money, of your mother, of every goddamn thing in this place! I am sick of you, you fucking brat!" He stepped forward until we were only four feet away from each other. He was breathing harder than usual, most likely from all the emotion he had let out. I just stood there for a few seconds, absorbing what he had said.

Then my eyes went from wide and frightened to narrowed and angry. I couldn't believe him! I had dealt with his insults, his mockery, his punches, his beatings, and I had stayed silent. But now, he had crossed the line, and I was furious.

"You think I care?!" I shouted. His glare faltered for a moment, as if shocked that I yelled at him. I continued, ignoring his heated look. "Do you really think I care at all about how you feel, what you've been through!? I could really care less! I have dealt with your insults, your beatings, your hatred, and not once did I ever complain! I stayed silent because, all that time, I truly thought that you would leave, and my real parents would come and help me! I figured that I had nothing to lose, so it didn't even matter anymore!

But I'm tired of it! Of EVERYTHING! I'm tired of staying quiet, sitting in the background! I'm tired of watching silently as you yell and scream at me, blaming every little problem on me! I'm tired of staring blankly at anything but you or her when you punch me, slap me, kick me! I'M TIRED OF EVERYTHING, SINGLE THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE TO ME!" I took one shaky breath before continuing.

"YOU'VE BEATEN ME, YELLED AT ME REPEATEDLY, INSULTED ME TO NO END! AND I'M HATE YOU FOR IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH OF YOU! I-HATE-YOU-I-HATE-YOU-I-HATE-YO-"

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, pain flowing from my nose. I blinked groggily and slowly raised a hand to my nose. My fingers came away with blood. I looked up at him, watching as he breathed deeply and shakily. His face was utter rage. And I knew I had gone too far. He came down at me again, tugging me to my feet before sending his fist into my stomach. I doubled over, clutching my middle. It hurt so much….much worse than when those boys attacked me that one night….it seemed so long ago now….

He punched me again, this time on the jaw. My head flew back, and I saw stars. I flew into the air from the force of the punch, landing hard on the concrete two feet away from where I previously stood. I blinked away the dizziness and managed to look up at him once more.

He loomed over me, and took two large steps to come to my side. "You will never, NEVER say anything like EVER AGAIN, YOU FILTHY, UNGRATEFUL, BRATTY, LITTLE WHORE!"

He picked me up by my shirt collar, holding me above the ground. My feet dangled helplessly in the air, myself too dazed from the attack to focus. This was worse than the previous beatings…filled with so much hate and anger….it was so much worse….so much more painful….

He growled in my face and raised his fist, ready to strike again. But before he could land a punch, I was suddenly snatched from his grip by a stronger force. I blinked and watched as a fist slammed into his face, sending him flying to the side.

I blinked again and turned my head around to see my saviors. A small smile played on my lips. Al held me securely yet gingerly, as if afraid I would break. He looked down at me, and I could see his smile. I smiled softly.

"I can see your smile…." I whispered. "You're smiling at me now…" I snuggled into his arms as a cold wind blew snow in my face. "Al…Alphonse?" He looked down at me questioningly.

I smiled softly. "Your kind heart….your friendship…..it's keeping me warm from the cold…." He cocked his head to the side a little, and I could see the surprise in his face. I just smiled and turned my head to the other brother.

Truthfully, I did feel warm when Al held me. His kind and caring heart, his loving soul, was enough to block out the cold, biting wind. He had helped me, along with his brother, when no one else could. I am eternally grateful to him for that…extremely thankful.

Ed stood in front of us, glaring holes into the man who had previously been known as my torturer. Ed narrowed his eyes dangerously and spoke to me, still watching the man. "We were coming to see you, Amanda, since you seemed so sad yesterday. We thought you would like a cheering up. And imagine our shock when we see this guy, your supposed father, trying to kill you." He made to advance towards the man.

My torturer backed up one step, changed hi mind, and stood straight. He then spoke in a loud, demanding voice. "I was merely punishing my daughter for being a horrible child. Now, leave us to our own personal matters and go on your way." He set his death glare onto the brothers, telling Al wit his eyes to let me go. To my immediate relief, Al stepped away from him, still holding me close.

Ed growled softly. "Punishment my ass. That was outright beating! I should report you for child abuse! Or even better, arrest you myself!"

The man's face became mocking. His eyes laughed at Ed, mocking him. "You? Arrest me? You're just a kid! A shrimp! Now, leave us be!"

Al had told me about Ed's infamous temper that flared whenever anyone insulted his height. I prepared myself for an all out beat down, but it never came. Instead, Ed's eyes narrowed further and his hand went to his pocket. I shared a look with Al. I guess Ed repressed his urge to shout indignantly over the insult in favor of protection me with all seriousness. I had to admire him. He put those he cared about before his need to avenge for insults.

Ed pulled out his State Alchemist's pocket watch, showing it to the man. The man's eyes narrowed immensely, his frustration apparent. Ed took on a more triumphant look, almost completely hidden by his fury. "You are under arrest for the uncalled for abuse of a minor. You will come with me to HQ, where you shall be thrown in a cell all of your own." A slight smirk appeared. "I might even throw that woman in with you, as she obviously assisted in this torture."

The man growled, opened his mouth to retort, changed his mind, and shut his mouth closed. The he turned tail and sprinted off into the yards of the homes, disappearing among the trees and houses. We all watched him disappear behind a house before anyone spoke.

"Heh. I knew he'd run!" Ed said, throwing his watch in the air and catching it again, not even glancing at it. "He's too afraid of his reputation at HQ being ruined to allow himself to be arrested."

Al nodded his agreement. "True." He turned his focus on me. "Amanda, are you okay? That last punch looked pretty hard."

At the mention of the attack, I remembered the pain and winced. I had managed to forget about it until then. Ed's face filled with concern and he stepped over to Al's side. He took a look at my face, noting the already forming bruises on my eye, chin, and the blood coming from my nose. "He got you good, didn't he? Here, let me see…." He reached a hand forward and gently tapped my nose. I only felt a slight throbbing, and told him so.

Both brothers shared a look I could not interpret. I could see the concern on their faces, though. And the still remaining anger. "Amanda," I turned to Al. "Has this been going on for a long time?"

I looked away, avoiding their eyes. I nodded the slightest bit. They caught it.

"How long?" Ed asked, brining my attention back to him, away from the snow. I saw the pure concern for me, his friend, in his eyes. I noted the concern I could feel and see from Al. And for the second time that day, I broke down into tears and sobs.

Through my crying, I managed to choke out my story, telling it the same way I had told Keith. They listened attentively, eyes flashing and softening similarly to Keith's during the story. When she finished, they stood in a companionable silence for a few moments, each left to their own thoughts for awhile.

"Al?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. He turned my way. "Could you put me down, please?" He started a bit before gently setting me down. I wobbled a bit before I was able to stand up straight.

Then I took a deep breath, wiped off the rest of my tears, and sighed.

Ed smiled at me, which I returned, and Al beamed. "Are you going to be okay?" Ed asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I should be fine. No need to worry." I said, taking on step forward. I stumbled and almost fell. Ed scurried forward and grabbed my arm, keeping me from landing and slipping across the ice and snow. I smile sheepishly. Ed raised an eyebrow and gave me a pointed look.

"You're going to see Mrs. Hughes. I don't think you'd want to see a doctor right now, with your situation. They would ask too many questions," he said firmly, not allowing for any arguments. I nodded gratefully and allowed them to lead me to the Hughes house, where I was cleaned up and bandaged.

After that, I insisted on returning to my house, since Keith said he needed to show me something. The brothers reluctantly agreed, and only from intense argument from myself did they leave the house.

And then I waited.

Keith came knocking a few minutes after I arrived. I gladly headed out with him, ignoring the frantic calls from the woman following us down the street. Eventually, we turned a corner, and she gave up.

Keith appeared very solemn during our walk,, and did not say a word. He only spoke when he greeted me and questioned my injuries, to which I explained the former incident. He did not respond, and only stared straight ahead as we walked into town.

Finally, the silence was too much for me to bear, and I had to say something. "So," I started, glancing his way. "What's this surprise you've been telling me about?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment, and I feared that he would refuse to talk to me. "It's….it….it'll surprise you, that's all."

We fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. I kept my eyes on the ground before me, watching as my feet sunk into the fresh snow. The snow had stopped fallen, and now more people wandered the streets.

"Amanda."

I turned my head to face him, eager to start up a conversation. He paused, avoiding my gaze, before speaking again.

"Listen….I…" He sighed, and stopped walking. I stopped beside him, waiting for him to continue. It was obvious he was having a hard time saying this to me.

Then he took a deep breath, and started again. "Ever since I was little, I can't remember ever having any friends. My parents were the only ones to accept me and take care of me, showing me as much love as parents do." I frowned a bit at this, but did not speak.

"I know I haven't been the best friend to you these past weeks. You've always done most of the talking, telling me about yourself and describing how your day had gone. At first, I wondered why you chose to sit with me, why you chose to talk to me as if I were a friend. Then I started to not care about the reason, and started caring more about….well, about you. I saw you as someone special, someone unique. You helped me come out of the shell I had created over the years, even if just a little bit. By talking to me, you basically said that you cared, and wanted to be my friend.

"I really enjoyed having you as a friend. Even if I didn't smile, you should know that I did have fun. I started to care about you, and when I saw those boys hurt you at school, I knew something was wrong. I told the older kids to leave us alone, to leave you alone, and eventually, they did. But there was still something wrong. You acted as if everything was fine, but I could tell it wasn't. One day, when I saw you talking with that blonde-haired kid and the guy in armor, and figured out that you three were friends, I saw my chance to help…well, protect you. I told them that something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I told them to keep an eye on you at home, and see if anything strange was going on. Apparently, I was right, from what you told me earlier.

"You see, I really do care about you, Amanda. You're my best friend, my only friend. And you really helped me. But….but when you came along, I was already too far gone. I was already doomed to my fate. And today….today, I just wanted to let you know that. To let you know that I cared about you, no matter what you thought, and that….that you did help me." He stopped, and met my eyes. "Amanda, I'm sorry. I really am. But there's no turning back now. There's no turning back…"

He started walking again down the street. I stood there for a moment, shocked at his confession. I never expected him to be that open with me. And I didn't understand what he meant by 'too far gone' or 'there's no turning back.' I didn't understand. Right now, I really wished I had.

I followed after him when I got over my shock. By that time, he had reached the school building at the end of the street. He was staring at the sky with a forlorn look on his face. I reached him and stood next to him, waiting.

Then he turned to me, and said, "Wait here, Amanda. And…goodbye." I watched as he went into the school building, not noticing the fact that it shouldn't be open.

I waited there, in that spot, for ten minutes before I heard my name being called. I blinked, and backed up a bit from the building, looking up. My eyes widened immensely and a gasp forced its way out of my throat.

Keith stood on top of the roof, right at the edge. From what I could tell, he was smiling at me, sadly. I slowly shook my head, my mouth opening and closing like a fish's. He stepped forward, and my sense came back to me.

"NO! No, Keith, don't do it! You have so much to live for! Don't….don't jump! You don't have to!" He took another step closer to the edge. I became frantic. If he took one more step, he would fall.

"NO! KEITH, DON'T JUMP, PLEASE! WHAT ABOUT ME?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME!? IF YOU CARED AT ALL, YOU WOULDN'T JUMP! PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE-!"

My screams broke off when he took that one, last, fatal step. I watched in horror as he fell, his face twisted into a sad smile. And everything went slow.

Keith fell faster…

My eyes widened even more…

I noticed the rope trailing behind Keith's body….

I opened my mouth to scream….

All in one moment, as if time sped up, Keith's body snapped to a stop, releasing a loud crack sound and I screamed as loud as I possibly could. His body bounced, once, before settling to swinging back and forth. His limp fom hung limply from the roof of the building by his neck.

My eyes were wide and fearful. My mouth was open in an eternal scream, but not sound came out. I could feel the tears flowing down my face, dripping to the snow-covered ground. One sob racked through my body, followed by many more. Then I was crying without shame as people gathered, staring with horror at the young boy that hung from the school roof.

It seemed an eternity passed before I was able to calm myself enough to get up and run to the house.

I flew through the door, leaped up the stairs, and darted into my room, slamming the door shut. I shuffled over to my bed and fell on it. I pulled Hope to my side and curled around her, wallowing in my grief.

And I cried.

12345678987654321

Day Seven

My life is over. Keith is dead. They do not speak to me. I have no home. I have no family. No one cares. No one cares…

I cried long into the night before waking in the early hours of the morning to write my previous entry. I wrote it with tear streaks on my face and Hope lying next to me. My hand was shaking, and I had to pause every now and then so my tears would not land on the paper.

It was to most torturous thing I have ever done.

They keep banging on my door, insisting that I let them in. Of course I won't. They'll just hurt me more. I don't feel like dealing with their petty insults and beatings. I have more important things to think about.

This dream I had….this hope that….that everythin would tun out okay. That's all it was. A dream. That night, when I stayed at the Hughes' house, I hoped to every holy being above that this dream, this wish, would become reality. Now I know. I know it was foolish to think such a thing. Dreams can never be real. Hope can never help anyone. Just look how it helped me….not at all.

I think….I think that I shall be joining Keith. Very soon, in fact. It might be tomorrow. Or the day after. I don't know. But I will join him, no matter what. There is nothing left for me here. If I died, no one would care. I don't care if anyone does. Keith didn't. Why should I?

This will be my last entry. You have been a great friend and confidant, but you are only paper and ink. If you were real, then maybe I would reconsider, since you are my closest friend. But you are not. Therefore, I will continue on with my plan.

I still have not figured out how to do it. I could do it painlessly, quickly, prolong it. There are so many ways. I need to think it over. I need to make it memorable. It needs to be…notable. Noticed by people. It must be important….

I think I have it now….no…wait…..no, not that way. Too much pain…. I want it to be quick. I'm sick of the pain. The pain in my heart, searing my insides. The pain in my limbs and bruises from them. I want it to go away. I just want it all to go away….

This is where I end my entry. It was nice talking to you, telling you my story. I read over the pages from these past weeks, and noticed that I've matured. I've changed…..so much….

Goodbye. Please, never forget me. Even if you're only paper, if anything remembers me, I will be able to rest in peace.

My hope is gone. There is nothing left to live for.

**Well...that's it! I hope you liked it...probably not... I feel so bad for doing that to her, but it was necessary, I tell you! NECESSARY FOR THE PLOT! Anyway, flame me, critique me, whatever. Just review. Nice reviews would be cool, though... I will try very hard to get this story done within the next few months! Possibly weeks! It's almost over...two chapters left! Oh well...fun while it lasted, right? Okay, I'll shut up now. Till next time!**


	7. Salvation

**Yeah...I suck at updating...anyway, I'll try to update faster in the future. If there is a future for me on this site, that is...I'm not sure if I'll be posting anything else after I'm done with this. Anyway, I now present to you the LAST CHAPTER OF HERO FOR ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form any part of Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, for you all make me feel so fuzzy inside!**

* * *

**Hero for One **

**Chapter Seven: Salvation**

In a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of the city, there stood a house. A house owned by a family of three. Other families living in the neighborhood all thought that this particular family was rather cute. The wife was a young woman, not even at thirty years of age. The husband was a few years older, but only one or two. He was a respectable man, a Major in the military. And the little girl, nine years old, was as cute as could be.

Sure, said the neighbors. The girl was a bit skinny, and did not wear the nicest of clothes. But she always appeared happy when playing outside and walking to school. The neighbors were positive that this family was the average new family, with a wife, husband, and young daughter that couldn't be sweeter. They all thought, correctly in their minds, that there was nothing interesting about this new family, nothing to worry about.

They were wrong.

For within this house, among so many other houses similar to it, there was much turmoil. The wife was not so young and carefree, despising motherhood. The father was not as respectable as first thought, beating his child with hidden vengeance. And the daughter was alone….oh so very alone….

She sat in the darkness of her bedroom, door locked tight to prevent intrusions and window shades pulled shut. She clutched a stuffed animal to her body, shoving her face into its fluffy, fake fur. A soft whimpering could be heard coming from the girl, only adding to the obvious pain she was in.

A small razor sat next to her on the sheets, sparkling in the light that managed to invade the dark inside. A bit of red could be seen on its edge, glistening. A few drops of the same color made a trail to the girl along the sheets, where some blood still flowed from her right arm.

One sob broke the silence, shaking the young girl. She lifted her head slowly, blinking once. Her eyes, once bright and lively colors of green, now were dull, filled with more pain than would be describable. She stared blankly at the wall across from her, blinking owlishly again.

The small, stuffed cat clutched to her side was dirtied; fur ruffled and dyed a deep crimson shade. She squeezed it closer to her, turning and wrapping her other arm around its small body. She whimpered softly into the stained fur, shoving her face into the comforting animal.

A grandfather clock in the hall chimed twelve, startling the girl. She jerked her head up, blinking again. Her eyes darkened further, and she sat up straight. The cat fell from her grasp as she stood and headed to the bathroom, a trail made of red drops following behind her steps.

She entered the dark room, shivering slightly at the cold tile at her feet. She stepped carefully and purposefully, making sure not to make a single noise. She stopped at the sink, staring with a blank face at her reflection for a moment. Her straight, brown hair had become tangled and messy, falling over her shoulders like brow vines. Her eyes had dulled immensely, a darker green color than what they had been before. For a moment, she reconsidered her decision.

A door slammed downstairs. The moment passed, and she made her decision once again. Then she reached up to the cabinet above, opened it, and pulled out a small bottle.

She blinked back tears and dropped one pill into her open palm, followed by another, and another, until the whole bottle-full of pills sat on her small, skinny hand. She smiled sadly down at the pile, eyes open but unseeing. She remembered a time when things were different. A time when she didn't have these kinds of thoughts. A time when she was…happy.

A boy's face flashed through her mind, and her face screwed up in pain. She shook her head viciously from side to side, as if to clear her mind of the painful image. She let out one final, heart-wrenching sob.

This was her end.

12345678987654321

The sun shone down upon the city, encompassing all in its comforting rays. In the streets below, people meandered among the shops and other public places to visit. Among the small crowd of people that was common on a week day in the city, the Elric brothers made their way rather slowly to the military's headquarters.

Ed yawned widely, half-heartedly covering his mouth. He stretched up his arms a bit, yawning again. Al shook his head slightly at his older brother, but did not say anything. It had been a lazy morning, and most likely would be for the remainder of the afternoon and night.

People around them seemed to move slower today, as if weights had been dropped in their shoes, forcing them to walk slower and more carefully. The moods radiating around the brothers completely contrasted with the shining sun and cloudless sky. It was almost as if….something was going to happen.

A single cloud passed over the sun, sending the city into slight darkness. Ed felt a shiver run up his spine at the sudden darkness. He glanced up at the skies, curious as to the sudden foreboding feeling. No sign from above told him anything; he dismissed the feeling as a chill from the blocked sun.

They reached the tall, military building in a short amount of time, with the sudden lack of people around them. Upon entering, they noticed a small group of soldiers over to their right, standing as if guarding some prisoner. As the brothers passed the soldiers, they caught a glimpse of the one being held captive. A familiar face met Ed's gaze, eyes narrowing. Ed frowned and glared at Amanda's father, feeling a slight sense of triumph at the man being caught.

After leaving Amada two days ago, Ed had called up Mustang to inform him of the corrupted official. A search had begun for the man, notices going through the city in a matter of minutes. He hadn't expected them to find him so soon. But he was nonetheless glad that Amanda would no longer have to face his beatings.

A trip up the stairs and down the hall later had them standing before the Colonel's office door. A knock and call of 'come in' had them before Mustang's desk. He had called them in this morning to inform them of a new rumor. It would send them farther away than usual, yes, but it was more believable than any of the others he had received.

Mustang regarded the teen and boy in armor before him with a dark eye. "As hard as it is to say it, I would like to thank you on allowing me to arrest DeRon. I've waited a long time for a reason to get rid of him."

Ed sent the Colonel a smug grin. "It was no problem, Colonel. No problem at all. Personally, I would have enjoyed throwing him in that cell myself, but I can let it slide for a friend."

An eyebrow was raised slightly as his pen hovered over a document. "A friend? Would that be DeRon's daughter?"

His grin fell. "I'm just glad she's free of him. Now we need to find her mother…"

"Brother."

Ed turned his eyes up. "Yeah?"

Alphonse shifted his footing slightly, as if uncomfortable. "Don't….don't refer to those people as her parents. They aren't…..they never were…" He trailed off, averting his gaze to stare out the large window behind Mustang's desk.

A frown grew slowly on Ed's face as he nodded. That was true….they never had bee her parents. More like her torturers. "Okay then, Alphonse."

He blinked when Al suddenly hurried to the window, his feet clanging against the floor. Ed frowned at his brother's actions. "Al?"

"Look…is that…Amanda?"

Ed's frown grew deeper. "What?" He moved to stand beside his brother as Mustang turned in his chair. They both followed Al's line of sight to see a small girl enter the building through a side door.

Ed jerked back and saluted to Mustang quickly as Al hurried away from the window and towards the door. He sent his commanding officer a meaningful look and hurried after his brother.

Something was not right.

12345678987654321

The young girl wandered the halls of the upper levels of the building, her eyes cast to the floor in front of her. Soldiers ignored the child in favor of completing their own duties, figuring a little girl couldn't get into too much trouble on her own. She dodged out of the way when people hurried by her, almost knocking her over, blankly recalling the events that led her here.

She held the pills in her hand, it was raised to her mouth; everything was set to go. But she couldn't do it. Each time her hand tipped even the slightest towards her open mouth, the image of a boy flashed through her mind, sending her in enough pain to drop her hand and send the pills scattering across the tile floor.

She didn't even realize when tears began to run down her face. It was so easy… just a tilt of a hand, and a few moments later, it would all be over. She could be done with it all. But….each time she told herself she could, she suddenly couldn't. It was like….some other force was keeping her from committing the act she had seen not so long ago.

So she had given up on the pills, dumping them into the sink and returning to her room to retrieve her Hope, only taking those drugs her mother took; the bad drugs. She left the house and wandered the streets, the stuffed creature hanging limply from her hand. She thought of all the possibilities, of all the ways she could finally join him and be happy. Each one was always better than the last.

It had to be perfect, conveying her pain in life and her hope in death. She just needed something to tell her what it was she could do. Her eyes strayed to the newly falling snow overhead. One snowflake caught her eye as it fell slowly and lingeringly until it landed on the ground below, settling among its brothers. And she knew.

A sad smile began to spread across her face at the memory. She knew just what to do. No one could stop her halfway; no one could help her even at the very end. It was so simple, and yet told so much about the way she had lived. Her life, once so easy and flowing, had become a giant crash. All on her ninth birthday….it had all come crashing to an end.

The smile fell as she found herself in the main entryway, surrounded by soldiers. Her eyes flew over the faces until it connected with one that sent a chill down her spine. He sneered at her, face twisting in rage. Their eyes locked, and for one moment, he knew her plans. He knew what she wanted to do, what she was going to do. And he couldn't allow that; _**he**_ would be the one to enact his revenge! With a feral roar, he broke free of the soldiers surrounding him and darted at her.

Eyes widening, she took off down the hall, up the stairs, anywhere to escape. But still he followed, loudly cursing at her and screaming her death. She ran as fast as her smaller legs could carry her, surprisingly keeping her at a relatively far away distance from him. But he was closing in, if slowly. And he knew it.

She ducked into a stairwell, pausing to catch her breath as the door slammed shut and a resounding thud echoed through the abandoned area. The smallest of smiles returned to her face. He had run into the door. They could catch him. She could continue with her plans.

The loud shouts beyond the door sealed her thoughts and she smiled. Turning away from the noise, she started up the stairs. She would need to be extremely high for this to work.

12345678987654321

A commotion upstairs had attracted the brothers as they searched for the young girl. Curious, they headed towards the small group of soldiers, five of which appeared to be attempting to subdue someone. When they got close enough to see who it was, Ed's face twisted in rage.

"You!" Ed yelled, glaring at the man accusingly. He paused in his struggles to stare at the boy, a triumphant gleam forming in his eyes. The little brat he tried so hard to save was not even grateful for his efforts…

"You wasted your time with her, you know," he spoke slowly, deliberately, to give her time. Not for her own benefits, of course. He wanted her gone.

Ed frowned and continued to glare at the man. Al shifted next to him, as if trying to loosen tense muscles. "What the hell are you babbling about?!" He growled out.

DeRon chuckled. "You should know, boy. You spent all that time trying to help her, to save her, and she repays you by taking the life you tried so hard to protect."

Ed narrowed his eyes, suspicion glinting in the golden depths. "What? What are you talking about? Unless…" As his mind set to the idea, he leaped at the man in fury, grabbing his shirt collar. "You bastard! What did you do to her!?"

He chuckled again. "Do? _I_ didn't do anything. It's _her_ that's doing something. Something I am extremely grateful for." He leaned forward, a breath away from Ed's face, despite the soldiers pulling him back. "I _want_ the little brat to kill herself."

Ed's eyes widened before narrowing again in suspicion. "You're lying!"

He laughed this time, leaning back away from the boy. "Don't you read the news, boy? Her best friend killed himself by hanging from the school roof, after you saw me." He grinned. "I assume she's going to go the same way as that stupid boy, as some sort of retribution. I don't really care, as long as she _dies_."

Ed shook his head slowly. Amanda wouldn't….she couldn't…. he just saw her a few days ago, and she was just fine! Happy, even! Why would she…? A gloved hand came down on his shoulder.

"Brother," Al started, slowly gripping his brother's metal shoulder. "Remember that boy who talked to us? The one who seemed so intent on protecting Amanda? I think that's the boy that….that killed himself."

Eyes wide and frowning, he shook his head in shock. "But…" As the implication of her actions returned to mind, he jumped again at DeRon, grabbing him around the neck.

He glared holes into the man's head, locking eyes to get his point across. "_Where_ _is_ _she_?"

DeRon motioned towards the door behind him. He had seen the glint in the boy's eyes. He wouldn't stop him, even if it would be too late.

Ed released him and, with a shout to Al, burst through the door and sprinted up the stairs two-by-two. He could hear Al's footsteps hurrying after his own, leaping up the stairs. They were running out of time.

12345678987654321

Amanda stood at the edge of the roof, staring out over the city with a blank gaze. Hope, who had once been held tightly by the girl's right hand, had been dumped unceremoniously beside the edge of the building, limply leaning against the rise of concrete. The wind blew softly from the high up, teasing the girl's stringy hair slightly as she focused her eyes down below.

It truly was a far way to fall, she thought, considering her options. In her left hand, she clutched a rope, found at the top of the stairwell. She could tie it to the door handle. It was long enough. But…

She glanced down the long stretch of wall and sighed. She would only go down so far. And nothing would show. She wanted to leave behind some kind of mark. Some sort of physical mark, one that people would glance at and think of her. The thought came quickly and stuck in her mind. A smile grew.

She would jump. Without the rope. That would leave a mark. A big red mark. Right below where she stood. And no gripping the large insignia cloth that hung from the building. It stretched halfway down the building. She would have to be careful nothing got caught in it as she fell. That would be even messier.

Pounding footsteps behind her had her glancing back in curiosity, despite her promise to never look back. Someone shouted out her name, just as the door swung open to reveal a blonde-haired boy, someone she knew. He called her again when he caught sight of her, his face paling.

"Amanda?"

She blinked, the memory coming back. This was Edward, her friend. He helped her, didn't he? He got her away from Them, didn't he? She frowned. Why couldn't she remember? Some part of her mind told her it was the drugs she'd taken before coming, but she ignored the little voice and instead focused on the other person standing behind Edward.

A six foot tall suit of armor, cold appearance but warmth in his heart. She smiled slightly. This was Alphonse, also her friend. He helped her too, didn't he? He made her feel loved and warmed her when she was cold, right? She couldn't remember. But they did seem so significant…

"Amanda!" Alphonse called, taking one step forward. "Come down from there, now, please!"

She shook her head. "I can't." Her voice came out raspier than she though it would. That voice in the back of her head told her it was from crying so much last night and early this morning.

Edward took a step forward as well, reaching a gloved hand to her. "Yes you can, Amanda. Just step down and come here."

She shook her head again, harder this time. "I can't," she insisted again. "I promised him I'd see him!"

A frown grew on the shorter boy's face. She could remember something about his height…something he didn't like….she dismissed the thought.

"Promised who? Who did you promise?" Alphonse spoke this time, his voice soft. She prided herself on remembering their names. If only her head would clear so she could remember something else.

"Keith. I promised him I'd see him again. And he's up there." She pointed to the heavens above, the sun shining brightly. "I need to go up there. So I need to fall."

Edward frowned and shook his head. She remembered him being the more….angry brother? "You don't have to visit him, and you don't have to fall. Amanda, come here, right now."

There was a demanding tone to his voice she felt herself immediately rebelling against as the memory of another man telling her the same thing, only to hurt her. Was this the same person? She regretted taking those pills earlier….now she couldn't remember anything!

"No," she said, her voice going cold. "No…" Her mind cleared slightly. "I'm going away forever. No one cares, anyway. Why should they? I'm not important. So I'm leaving. Forever! And no one can stop me!" She shuffled closer to the edge.

Edward moved closer to her, Alphonse right behind. "Amanda, don't! Stop! We care! We don't want you to die-"

"Yes you do!" She yelled, cutting him off. "You're just saying that so I'll go to you, and return to the pain! I don't want to go back! I don't want to feel anymore pain! I just want it all to go away, to leave me alone! And this is the only way!"

Alphonse shouted at her in the slightest, making her flinch. This was the first time she ever heard him raise his voice, even just a bit, from what she could remember. "It's not the only way, Amanda! We can help! Now, please come here!" He held out a hand to her, like Edward.

She looked from their hands to their faces, switching between brothers. Her decision faltered only slightly, when that little voice in the back of her mind told her it was okay to go back. She crushed it down, instead filling herself with anger at the ones that wanted her to return to the pain, both inside and out.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched out, shocking them slightly. She turned away from them and looked down at the gathering crowd of soldiers below. She spent one second to send a hopeful glance to the skies before stepping forward and over the edge, all in one heartbeat.

"AMANDA!"

The scream echoed behind her, as well as those from below. She watched, as if in slow motion, the ground became closer, her end coming. A glint of fear entered her eyes at the thought of pain. But the reminder that only a bit more and it would all be over comforted her, and she closed her eyes to accept death as it came closer.

The air whooshes by her ears, and if she turned her head slightly to the side, the sound of the air flying by went away. It became so quiet, so peaceful. A smile began to grow on her face at the calmness. Soon enough, she could be with him again…

Her eyes snapped open as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a solid chest. She blinked as, still in slow motion, she glanced back to see Edward holding onto her, them both falling through the air, as he shouted something up to Alphonse.

He reached out with his metal arm, grabbing at the cloth that hung from the front of the building. The metal fingers dug in and tore the cloth, slowing them down only slightly. Ed cursed as it did nothing and shouted back up at Al.

The wall shifted around them, forming a small ledge beneath them. Ed grabbed at the ledge as they reached it, latching onto it with his metal hand. Their descent stopped, and the stuffed animal Amanda had grabbed before jumping continued the fall to the ground below as it was tugged from her arms.

Time sped up, and the two hung in midair as the stuffed cat landed on the ground in less than a second and exploded at the seams from the impact. Amanda stared wide-eyed at the fluffy remains of the animal. She refused to believe that would have happened to her if she fell….would it have?

Ed shifted her in his arm as the wall around them glowed with a blue light. Stairs formed beneath them, leading safely down to the ground. He dropped onto the first step, setting Amanda down on the one in front of him. Keeping his hands on her shoulders, he led her safely down the stairs to the ground below. Alphonse appeared from the main door, having run down just as he finished making the stairs. He headed over to where Ed stood with Amanda, stopping only when he stood at their side.

Amanda looked up at the armored boy before her. She stared into the glowing eyes of his helmet, her own wide and afraid. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She swallowed twice before managing to stammer out a sentence.

"I-I'm…s-sorry…"

She hid her face in her hands, letting the tears fall and the sobs escape, shaking her small body. She jumped when a hand landed on her hand. Glancing up, Amanda glimpsed Ed smiling in relief down at her. She choked, and a new wave of tears sent her sobbing again.

A crowd of soldiers had gathered around them, talking loudly. Somehow, reporters must have gotten past the gate, as lights went off as pictures were taken. Amanda flinched at the light, hiding her face against Ed's leg. He frowned and glanced to Al, who nodded. The younger brother reached down to gently lift up Amanda into his arms and carried her into the building. Ed followed closely, sending one last warning glare over his shoulder to the reporters and journalists that attempted to move closer.

They found an empty office to let Amanda compose herself, closing the door and setting her down on a desk. Once the tears subsided, she peeked at the brothers, afraid of what she'd see. Her head was perfectly clear now, most likely from the shock of almost dying. She met the eye of both brothers before looking to the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled out again, her voice soft. Ed shared a look with Al and set a hand on Amanda's head. He wasn't the best with comforting children, especially little girls, but he could manage.

"No worries," he said, rubbing her head slightly.

"You're still our friend, Amanda," Alphonse added. "We really do care." Ed nodded his agreement.

She glanced from one to the other, her eyes unsure. "R-really…?" she asked uncertainly, hiccupping slightly. At their nods, she felt an immense joy flow through her body. A smile grew slowly on her face until it reached from ear to ear. She jumped from the desk, wrapping her arms around Ed's shoulders. He caught her awkwardly, smiling slightly. Alphonse laughed lightly. Amanda looked to him and, seeing his smile, reached out to hole one of his larger hands in her own.

"I'm glad…that someone cares."

* * *

**Well, that's it. Or is it..? HMMM... I don't know. At this point, I may do an epilogue, since I believe I may have some loose ends to tie up. Ah well...one more chapter won't hurt, will it? Anyway, thanks again to those that reviewed and even just read this story! I enjoyed writing it, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Farewell, for now, my friends!**


End file.
